My Thoughts On Scully
by MildlyInsane
Summary: This is a first person look Mulder being the narrator of how Mulder felt about Scully when they first met, and then how he grew to like her over time. I hope you enjoy it, and please review, if you'd like.


**_Hello, this is in Mulder's point of view. This is how Mulder felt about Scully, in the beginning, and then after they got to know each other. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Mulder, Scully, or the X-Files. Though this is written in First Person point of view, I am not really Mulder. Seriously. I'm not._**

**_Enjoy:_**

**_xxxxxx_**

Honestly, I did not like Agent Dana Scully when I first met her. She seemed constantly skeptical of everything I ever said. Any and every theory I ever came up with was automatically wrong. And it didn't make me like her any more that it seemed like she had been sent to work with me just to debunk my work, as a spy sent by the very people whom I completely loathed. My enemies had sent a tiny red-haired spy.

I didn't want to let on that I didn't like her, however, even though her constant reasoning as to why everything I said was wrong was getting a bit annoying even by the end of our first case together. So I ignored the bits of her personality and habits that annoyed me, and before long I didn't hate her at all. In fact, the annoying bits had become something I enjoyed. It was fun to have someone to disagree with. What fun would it have been if she never argued with me? And sometimes I _was_wrong, believe it or not. Of course, in these cases, Scully wasn't usually right either. She was right about me being wrong, but her theory was always even more off than my own. There was almost always something supernatural about our cases.

It baffled me how she could not believe in the things that she had witnessed or even experienced. She had seen things, and gone through things, and still did not believe them. Perhaps she didn't remember, and that was an X-File in itself.

Even though she would refuse to believe in the obvious, I grew to love her. Though she always disagreed with my theories, she was also always there to save me from doing something stupid, or to save me from some danger. And of course, I enjoyed being there to save her as well, though I usually required a lot more saving than she did.

It is amazing that at the beginning of our work together I didn't want her there. I had already formed a negative opinion about her before I even actually met her for the first time. But it didn't take long at all for me to like her. She was not as dull as I had thought she might be. I had assumed that she might be some boring old agent, who wouldn't have a sense of humour at all, and would be cold, stern, and well, to put it bluntly: a complete bitch. But she was not. She had a sense of humour. It wasn't as prominent as my own, but I could get her to laugh at some of my jokes, and she even made jokes of her own. Eventually she was a joy to work with. She provided interesting company, intelligent conversation, and was always there if I needed her. Not to mention that she was beautiful.

Some of the best memories of my life were during the worst times of my life. Ever since Scully had been assigned to work with me, she was always there whenever I needed her. If some tragedy befell a family member of either mine or hers, or if one of us got injured while on duty or otherwise we were there to comfort each other.

There were times when I was afraid I would lose Scully. When she was abducted by the government, when she had cancer as a result of said abduction, when Donnie Pfaster kidnapped her, when she had gotten shot while on a case with a partner assigned to her by Kersh... there were too many times to count. And each of these times were heart breaking. It made me think of what I would do without her. If Scully died, what would I do? She was my one ally.

If we had been in high school, I would have asked her on a date, countless times. But we weren't in school. We worked together. It would be inappropriate. So we never officially dated each other. But when I had a girlfriend or was clearly interested in another woman, I could tell that she was jealous. And when she dated other men, I was jealous too.

We were in love, but we didn't make it known at work. Though it seemed likely that everyone at work knew how we felt about each other. Eventually it didn't matter who knew how we felt about each other. We had a child together. It was quite obvious how we felt.

Meeting Scully was the best thing that ever happened to me. It lead to so much heart ache and grief, but I would not change a thing. I have never loved another woman more than I love her. I miss the old days, before everything got so complicated; before Scully's sister was killed because of our work; before Scully was abducted, and got sick. Though she and I did not have a spoken love-relationship back then, we both know that we loved each other since nearly the beginning. Scully and I were complete opposites, and it was perfect. We disagreed on nearly every case we were ever involved in, but I would not have it any other way.

**_xxxxxx_**

**_As an end note, I'd like to say I am so excited for the new movie coming to theaters on July 25, 2008. :) Surely you all know about that. I am so excited. I've been waiting for a second movie since the series ended. Hooray!! I cannot wait._**

**_Oh yeah: And please feel free to drop me a review. I love reviews, and I love reviewers. :)_**


End file.
